


A Ghost of a Touch

by daalex



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ghost Sex, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Sex Dream, Sexual Fantasy, Strange Form Intimacy, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, dubious masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daalex/pseuds/daalex
Summary: Frustrated with her day to day life in the mortal realm, Persephone longs for the escape of the night where she can enjoy her time alone, with vivid dreams of she and Hades together to sustain her until they meet again.  One particular evening she makes a game of her self-imposed stimulation, behaving as if Hades were there himself...
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 127





	A Ghost of a Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Sexual content within.  
> Lore Olympus belongs to Rachel Smythe

Persephone peeled her sweat soaked chiton off of her shoulders, and shimmied out of the thin fabric, letting it fall down to the floor in a fluffy puddle at her feet. She stepped out of the discarded garment, glad to be free of the silly layers of clothing. Her feet were sore from a hard day in the fields with her overbearing mother. It seemed that her even temperament was gradually getting worse; the blistering sun from Helios daily patrol was relentless with no reprieve in sight. Any free moment that Persephone could find was consumed with incessant berry picking contests, barley harvesting, and the nonsensical chatter of her fellow flower nymphs. Persephone longed for the cool, brisk air of the underworld – she missed the starry nights and bright lights that adorned the skies of her preferred realm. But more than anything, as she stood in a tiny room that was only lit by the flickering glow of a nearby candle, she missed Hades even more.   
  
The heat was sweltering during the day, and Persephone preferred to spend her evenings nude in the dark solitude of her room. Alone at night, she could work away her frustration with the help of a small pink vibrator that she was able to smuggle into the mortal realm, bringing herself to quiet climaxes with thoughts of Hades fresh in her mind. She recalled the last time that they had fucked, months ago before she was due to leave for the spring and summer; the feel of her walls surrounding his length as he plunged into her hot core over and over again, as his big hand shackled her hands in place above her head. She remembered his other hand had pushed her knee up towards her elbow, opening her legs fully for his rough and wicked delight. The way he made her scream, with his name on her lips, over and over again as she came… The sound of his voice as he snarled in her ear—

 _  
“I don’t care what distance comes between us; **This** —”  
He sank into her, to the hilt, the head of his dick pulsing against her g-spot as her body trembled beneath him._ _  
“— **this** , is mine. You, are _**mine** _, forever.”_ _  
Hades released Persephone’s wrists to move his hand between the two of them, massaging her clit as he pressed harder against that sweet spot inside of her. Slowly, he drew himself out and prodded forth again, hard and quick, ravaging her over and over again; her shrieks ringing in the air like a sweet siren song.  
“Who do you belong to?!” he growled, his own release imminent.  
“You!” she screamed, clutching the sheets so tightly that her nails began to tear the fabric.  
“And what’s my name?”_  
  
“Hades…” she breathed, opening her eyes after the smoldering memory.  
A gust of wind surged through the window; the breeze being strong enough to extinguish the candle. Persephone was appreciative of the sudden draft—the crisp air helped to cool her heated skin. She padded over to the window and stood there, letting the breeze continue to caress her tired body as she raised her arms in the air, resting them on the windowsill above her head. Her mother would chastise her for being brazen enough to stand in a window, nude, baring herself where any mortal or god could see. But in the dark of this hot summer night, there was only one god that she pined for, and an incorrigible part of her wished that he could see her right now. He would likely revel in the curvature of her body—hungrily stalking her with his eyes as they traveled all over her delicious frame, from the sinful pout of her lips, down her perk breasts and her soft belly, to the tasty junction where her thighs met, hidden beneath a thatch of wet curls. He would likely stroke his fingers up and down the rolling hips he loved to grab as he impaled her with his rigid cock, and press his hardened dick against the pillow soft flesh of her ass, losing himself in the feel of her skin against his. Gods, how she missed him.  
  
Such salacious thoughts led to that all too familiar ache pulsed between her legs, and she felt a low heat gather just above it. She brought a hand down from the sill, dragging her fingers along her dewy skin, down the slope of her breast to the peaks of her nipple that beaded beneath her touch. She circled her fingers around the hardened nub, slowly, savoring the gentle touch of her own skin, then took it and pinched it between her fingers, pulling tightly, wishing that it were Hades instead. Without hesitation, her opposite hand joined the other, and Persephone kneaded and massaged her both breasts, taking each of her nipples between her fingertips; pulling and squeezing and pinching; trying her best to mimic the rough handling that Hades would give her. The sweat along her collarbone glistened in the rays of moonlight, making her skin almost sparkle as she stood in the window, touching herself. Slick want gathered at the junction of her thighs, and Persephone released a nipple in anticipation of wanting to finger herself. She brought a knee up to the ledge of the window, opening herself for her fingers’ ministrations, exposing her lust to the night.   
  
Slowly, she moved her hand downward, grazing the thatch of damp curls that nestled her yearning core. She cupped her mound, the pressure giving brief relief in her pursuit of friction. She then lightly tapped at her clit; something Hades would do to tease her before devouring her. Pushing her hand downward, she pressed a finger between her sticky folds that were already wet with arousal. Swirling the digit up and down her labia, she coated her fingertip with her essence. She then touched at the swollen bundle of nerves, moving her finger around in a circular motion, adding pressure as she rolled her hips in tandem with her fingers’ ministrations.  
  
“Fuck,” she keened in desperate need.   
Persephone added a second finger; coating it in her wetness and repeating the process; letting her fingers dawdle atop her labia, moving up and down to her clit, wiggling them back and forth. The pressure of a climax began to build inside of her core; a burning heat that threatened to consume her entire body. She then moved her leg to the outside of the window frame, dangling outside of the building while the other steadied herself as she sat atop the ledge, spread open wide like a feast on display as she continued to work herself on the ascent to an orgasm. She squeezed her eyes shut, breathing heavily through her nose, and inserted her middle and ring fingers inside of herself, her other digits remaining outside, flattened against her mound. She bucked against the palm of her hand, and the wave of sinful pleasure from the feel of her own flesh was almost enough to make her explode.  
  
“Fates,” she breathed, panting.   
Persephone continued to plunge her fingers in and out of her hole, pleasure sweeping through her like fire. Wet squelching sounds came from beneath her hand, her essence seeping down onto the windowsill. The wind continued to blow, a soft breeze that gently kissed along her flushed skin. She craved release, eager to make herself come apart. Her heart raced as she quickened the movement of her wrist, delving in and out of her cleft with fervent desire. She pushed herself so hard that her wrist began to ache and cramp, and her arm burning; almost hurting from the rigorous movement. Frustrated, Persephone moved away from the window, bringing her leg back inside and walking to her bed to finish her hunt of a climax. She lifted her hand to her lips, letting her tongue lave at her fingertips, licking her creamy essence away, tasting her own musk and arousal. Persephone smiled to herself, moaning as she cleaned her fingers; the vulgar display being something that would drive Hades mad; he would snatch her up in her arms, throw her on the bed and eagerly slide into her depths as sweet punishment for teasing him.  
  
She crawled into her bed, arching her back like a cat with a satisfying stretch. Her arms were splayed as she laid her head flat on the blankets, wiggling her rump in the air; her cheeks jiggling with her gyration. Seductively, she rolled from her stomach onto her back, raising her arm to reach beneath her pillow and retrieve her vibrator. Grinning, she found the slender pink device and powered it on, quickly lowering it to her wet pussy and placing the tip right outside the hood of her clit. The toy buzzed against her bundle of nerves, sending a thrilling sensation through her entire core. She opened her legs once more as heat quickly gathered behind her clit, deep within her walls that fluttered and ached to be filled.  
  
“I wish you were here Hades,” Persephone purred, quivering as the little pink device had hit her clit in just the right way. “I miss having your hands roam all over my body.”  
Her voice cracked as a pulse of ecstasy ricocheted through her frame. She pushed the toy harder against her swollen clit, increasing the speed. The hum of the little electronic reverberated in the air as Persephone struggled to keep her legs open, teasing herself with pleasure. As she laid on her back, she moved her legs beneath her, pushing up on her toes until her bottom half was raised off of the bed, her heels tucked beneath her and knees bent as if her legs were the wings of a butterfly, desperate to soar on the ascension to an orgasm. Her breathing was ragged and labored as she swirled the toy against her labia, coating it with her juices.   
  
Persephone felt an unexpected sensation on her nipple; a ghost of a touch pressing against it, almost as if there were fingertips that had circled the berry hued bead. It grew taut and hard, adding a hot prickle of satisfaction to her self-gratification. The mysterious sensation reminded her of Hades drawing his finger along her skin, coaxing her to cum for him.   
“Yes,” she rasped, bucking against the vibrator.  
The gentle touch seemed to quicken in pace, and Persephone increased the speed of her vibrator to maximum, no longer wanting to delay building to a climax. She rocked her hips, moving the device up and down her wet slit, bringing it back to her clit that began to throb with need. Images of she and Hades together flashed through her mind; him taking her from behind with his hand wrapped around the base of her throat, pulling her body flush to his as he worked his shaft in and out of her tightness. Her riding his face, coming apart as his tongue delved in between her folds, drinking her essence as he gripped her thighs that sandwiched his face… Or her lips tightly sealed around the crown of his throbbing cock as she swallowed his come, his hand twined in as he emptied himself down her eager throat.  
  
She cried out as she writhed in the bed, moving her wrist back and forth to help the vibrator pulse against her. The pressure built up within her core; a scalding ache that tormented her as she chased her orgasm. She was hot, flushed, spiraling towards release; working the toy up and down with hard motions as she pushed herself to the edge of completion. Just a few seconds more and she would dissolve into pleasure. Just a few seconds more and she explode as trails of fire raced up and down her body; just a few seconds more, and she would finally cum.  
  
It was then that the little electronic had met its limit, and the speed began to quickly recede. The batteries were dying.  
“No!” she growled. She was so close to her peak, still bucking upwards towards the air. Persephone tossed the toy aside, thrashing as she moved to finish herself off.  
  
A soft sensation grazed her clit; another ghost of a touch, that quickly added pressure to her swollen bundle of nerves. As Persephone’s hips surged, the pressure bore down, hard and fast. There was no one in the room but her, yet this feeling on her mound was almost like a hand was working her clit for her. It was quick enough of a movement and just enough of a tinge to send her into a shuddering climax; she wailed, covering her mouth with the back of her arm as she came apart, her eyes squeezed shut. Every nerve exploded in sweet pleasure as the waves of ecstasy crashed through her pretty pink body. She trembled and shook, thinking of Hades and his praising her through her orgasm.   
_“Cum for me,”_ he would say.  
“Yes Hades!” she pleaded; her noises muffled by her own arm.  
_“Cum for me…”_  
  
It was as if she could hear him right then, his words repeated softly as she convulsed; the scorching heat of her peak overwhelming her.  
  
Persephone collapsed into the bed, breathing heavily, still twitching. The hint of pressure that had fondled her was no longer there. She smiled in satisfaction, grateful for her pursuit of an orgasm to have concluded. Reaching out, she found her still buzzing vibrator and powered it off completely. She needed to conserve the little battery power her vibrator had left as it would be quite some time before she would see Hermes again. It was always awkward to ask him to sneak replacement batteries back into her mother’s region.   
  
The wind still continued to blow, and she was thankful for the breeze to cool her down. Her hair was matted against her forehead, damp with sweat, and her body ached from how taut she had wound herself up before coming. She closed her eyes once more, sated, burying her head in the fluff of her pillow, preparing to go to sleep. Unexpectedly, Persephone felt the warmth of another person’s breath touch her ear.   
  
“ _Mine_ ,” his voice uttered.  
  
Her eyes shot open, and she sat up, scrambling to pull blankets to cover her body as she scanned the room. But no one was there. She jumped from her bed to dash to the window, looking to see if the intruder had escaped. As she turned, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a small sliver of red light that has wafted into the air.  
  
“ _You are mine_ ,” his voice repeated. It was so soft that she almost didn’t hear it. Persephone turned to look again, but just as quickly as she noticed it, the glimmer of light had disappeared.  
  
“H…Hades?” she whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> not beta read cause this is a ... _little_ out there, but it's spooky season so... i hope you enjoy.


End file.
